


"More than Doctor Who"

by aljohnson



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mild Language, Missing Scenes, Romance, act 4 scene 1, declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am aware that this has been fic'd a lot, but this is my take on what may have possibly happened after the end of Episode 53 "Idiots".</p>
<p>Based on Act 4, Scene 1 of the original play, I expect this to be massively cannon-balled any day now....</p>
            </blockquote>





	"More than Doctor Who"

Beatrice stopped talking and took a deep breathe to calm herself. She could feel Ben’s leg close to hers, sense his presence behind her. She turned, hesitantly and looked at him. Ben was staring at her with an intensity which made her skin burn. 

“What?” she asked, quietly.

Ben remained silent, as the gaze in his eyes seemed to change from concern to something Beatrice couldn’t quite fathom.

“What?” she repeated more forcefully this time.

“I like you, more than anyone else, more than anything else. Isn’t that strange?” said Ben.

“What?” Beatrice said; her mind unable to process what she was hearing.

“More than Tea. Or Doctor Who” said Ben, beginning to feel foolish. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything, but in the intensity of the moment he had somehow felt compelled. “Bea? Please say something”

“Erm….” Emerged from Beatrice’s mouth, her lips parting slightly. Ben was suddenly wildly distracted.

“Something other than ‘what’, for preference” he attempted to lighten the tone.

“I don’t know what to say” said Beatrice, quickly deciding that total honesty was the only option she could process.

“OK. Is there any chance you like me?” asked Ben tentatively, his confidence beginning to fail. Had he completely mis-read everything? He’d thought they were getting closer, he thought he’d seen some signs that Bea liked him. He’d heard the boys swearing she did, they hadn’t been mistaken about that as well had they? The thought that they perhaps had briefly skipped through Ben’s mind. Beatrice still hadn’t said anything and Ben could feel himself going cold with fear that he had, in fact, horribly mis-judged everything. 

“Are you taking the piss?” asked Bea, her defensive mechanism of snarkiness resetting itself to its maximum level. 

“I swear, on the Queen’s life, I am not taking the piss” replied Ben, swallowing heavily to suppress his nervousness. 

Bea looked at him, really looked at him now, and could see the earnestness in his eyes. She realised then that he was telling the truth. “Oh” she said, very quietly, “Well then, yes, I do like you. It’s just; everything is a mess right now.”

“I get that” Ben fell silent, and then a grin broke over his face, “but hey, you really like me”.

Bea rolled her eyes at him, “There’s no need to look so bloody smug about it. And to think I was about to tell you that I like you”

“Really? You were really going to say something?” Ben was nervous now, was Bea going to declare that she had been winding him up? He struggled with Kiwi humour sometimes, even after all this time, and with Bea, you could never be quite sure where you stood until she angrily yelled at you.

“Yeah, I like you so much that I can’t even bring myself to take the piss out of how much you look like a wounded puppy right now” Bea retorted, smiling at him with a happiness he hadn’t seen since Hero’s party, before it had all gone to shit. 

“Well then,” Ben paused, realising that the camera was still recording, “do you think we could turn that off” he gestured towards it, “just I’d really like to kiss you now, if that's OK, and I think there are some things the internet shouldn’t see”.

“Oh. Yeah. Sure” said Bea, blushing. She stood up and swiftly moved to the desk, flicking the off switch on the camera, and rotating it away from them, just to be sure. She turned around to find Ben had followed her across to the desk. 

“You’re not going to change your mind about this?” she asked, nervous still.

“I won’t. I promise I like you, and, right now, I would really like to kiss you” Ben drew closer, tentatively sliding his hand around Bea’s waist. She found she liked the sensation, and allowed herself to relax slightly. She found Ben’s other hand with hers and lightly held it, trying not to think about what it might mean that she was excited to do so. She squeezed Ben’s hand and was surprised when he pulled her hand to his mouth and lightly kissed it. The sensation gave Bea goosebumps, and when he kissed her hand again she shuddered slightly. A part of Ben’s brain came up with a wise-crack to embarrass Bea about that, but the more focused part of Ben’s brain realised that was the sort of thing that would get him slapped, screamed at, and dumped before they’d even kissed. 

“OK?” he asked, looking at Bea and trying to read the expression on her face. 

“Yeah” said Bea, softly, as she leaned forward and lightly kissed Ben on the mouth, “now shut up and explode my universe”.


End file.
